


Misdirection

by DimiGex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Drinking, F/M, I love the friendship between Ino and Sakura, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: "You're sleeping with someone, and you're trying to hide it from me," Ino whined, her voice overloud despite the buzz of conversation filling the bar. Her gaze narrowed as she watched Sakura for any hint of discomfort.





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Words: 1,300
> 
> Relationship: Sakura/ambiguous
> 
> Warnings: Drinking, mention of relationship, I mean it's all in fun, there's no real warnings here
> 
> Author's Note: This piece is not Altered Reality, I know, I wish it was, probably more than you do. But, it serves two crucial functions. First, it proves that I'm not dead. So, hooray! Second, it's an exercise for my writing muscles because apparently they get cramped up and forget what words are if you don't use them often enough. Basically this is my stretching my writing muscles post, plus it was hella fun to write. Enjoy!

"You're sleeping with someone,  _and_ you're trying to hide it from me," Ino whined, her voice overloud despite the buzz of conversation filling the bar. Her gaze narrowed as she watched Sakura for any hint of discomfort.

The pinkette rolled her eyes skyward and resisted the urge to squirm. " _This_  is your emergency? I thought something had happened to one of your team, or that you and Sai had a fight, or broken up-"

"Oh no, you don't," Ino interrupted, wagging a finger in Sakura's face. "I'm not that easy to distract. Spill it already."

Embarrassment heated Sakura's cheeks as she fought to organize her thoughts. To buy time, she tipped her glass in a slow circle and watched the electric blue liquid slosh against the side. She didn't normally drink things like this, but she'd been willing to make an exception when her night went from amazing to terrible in the space of ten minutes.

First, nearly an hour ago, Ino had come pounding on the door to Sakura's apartment. Sakura had ignored the blond's demands until the other girl threatened to use her key to get in. That left Sakura scrambling out of bed while attempting to shove a certain someone out the window. He'd thought the whole situation was hilarious, suggesting that he could hide in the closet until they were finished. Then, Ino had insisted they go out for drinks so they could discuss an emergency without saying what exactly it was. And now, Sakura had to deal with her friend's far too accurate assumptions. How had this reached the rumor mill already? They'd been so careful, and, dammit, why couldn't Ino have waited an hour or two before interrupting?

The silence had dragged on too long while Sakura sat lost in her own thoughts. "Oh my god," Ino gasped, her mouth dropping open in a perfectly glossy 'O'. "It's true."

"I didn't say that," Sakura protested, shaking her head in mock horror at the accusation. But, she knew that the other girl would never buy such a flimsy excuse.

Ino laughed, recovering effortlessly from her surprise. "You don't have to say it. If you could see your face, Forehead."

"It's just a stupid rumor," Sakura responded, taking a long pull of her drink. The oversweet concoction made her head spin, but it gave her courage too. "If I was sneaking around with someone, don't you think I'd tell you? I couldn't keep something like that a secret."

Ino raised one sculpted eyebrow. "No, I don't think that you'd tell me, especially not if it happened to be a  _risque_ affair." The blond dropped her voice before continuing, "not if it were someone like Kakashi."

"I'm not sleeping with-" Sakura faltered, replaying Ino's words a second time as her heart rate picked up. "Wait, what?"

"I don't necessarily blame you," Ino clarified, then drained her lilac colored cocktail. "He's certainly mysterious enough, especially with the mask. I expect a full report on what he looks like without it, by the way. Then, the power that comes from sleeping with the Hokage could be useful. And of course, the experience factor. . ."

As Ino prattled through her list of reasons, dots began connecting themselves in Sakura's mind. She affected her most innocent expression. "Not that I'm admitting to sleeping with anyone, but what exactly makes you think it's Kakashi?"

While Ino would never reveal her sources, she'd be more than happy to flaunt the details that she had gleaned. "Several things," she said, ticking points off on her fingers. "First, you've been spending an excessive amount of time at the Hokage's complex lately, far more than you used to. Second, you've been a lot harder to get in touch with. That means something, or  _someone,_ has been taking up all your extra time. Third, if you were sleeping with someone that I was close to, I could have already confirmed it by now. Fourth-"

"How many of these points do you have?" Sakura interrupted, only mildly surprised by the onslaught of evidence. Ino's gossip network was infamous. She seemed to learn the truth about a relationship before the couple did. Being on the receiving end of her best friend's scrutiny felt more invasive than Sakura expected it to.

Ino leaned back in her chair with a predatory grin. "Sooo, how long have you been sleeping with him? What's he like, both in bed, and under the mask?"

Someone cleared their throat at the side of the table, bringing Ino up short. Sakura turned first, and felt her face grow hot. How much had Genma heard? The offending shinobi flashed a senbon studded grin that revealed nothing. "Sorry to interrupt ladies," he offered, "but, I've been sent to ask Sakura if she'd be able to assist the Hokage with a pressing matter."

Ino snorted so hard that Sakura jumped before turning to glare up at Genma. The Hokage's guard pretended not to notice as he swept the room with hazel eyes. "And what could our beloved Hokage be working on at this time of night that requires Sakura-chan's help?" Ino asked, turning a meaningful gaze toward Sakura, who shifted her murderous intent on the blond.

Before Sakura could think of a suitable reply, Genma filled the silence. "Not sure. I'm just the errand boy," he chuckled, rolling the senbon to the opposite corner of his mouth. "But, I did promise to bring Sakura as quickly as possible. If she's willing to go, that is."

Wondering if her cheeks might set her entire body on fire, Sakura turned toward Ino. She knew full well that she'd never live this down, but what choice did she have? "I'm sorry, but can we finish this conversation later?"

Ino flashed a grin that confirmed Sakura's fear. The blond would attempt to wring out every sordid detail as soon as they were alone together again. Sakura didn't look forward to that meeting. For all intents and purposes, she'd just admitted to going to the Hokage's office for a booty call. Kami, Sakura would have to do so much damage control to clear this up later.

With one final apology, Sakura grabbed her jacket and slipped out of the bar. She drew a deep breath of night air to clear her head, then turned toward the shadows between two buildings. Before she'd gone three steps, a hand caught her wrist, dragging her deeper into the darkness. Sakura went unresistingly. The scent of sweat and cologne washed over her, as familiar as it was intoxicating. "You're the absolute worst," Sakura complained, losing her words to a groan when her body pressed against hard muscle.

The man hummed noncommittally, the almost rumble of his voice making Sakura's knees weak. Before she could argue further, he leaned in to fit his lips against Sakura's. The world shrank to the pounding of her heart and the rush of blood through her ears, to the curve of biceps under her fingers. Logic fled as she curled into him.

Hours or minutes might have passed before they pulled back for air. As they broke apart, the man flashed a barely visible grin. "Don't you care what Ino is going to think?"

"Not as much as I should," Sakura admitted, dragging him close enough to see the flecks of gold dancing his eyes. She puffed out a laugh, then gave a rueful shake of her head. "This is going to hurt when it's over, isn't it?"

Genma chuckled, searing a trail of kisses along Sakura's neck toward her ear. "Maybe. But, damn, what a way to go."


End file.
